Lost Love
by Wolf B
Summary: Kyuubi was Itachi's lover & Naruto was Sasuke's lover until Itachi & Sasuke's father moved them away. Now 6 years later Kyuubi runs into Itachi in the market & Naruto runs into Sasuke in a cafe but theres a problem whos kids are those & whos the dads ?
1. Unforgetable Past

As it rain the town of Konoha four people say goodbye to each other. "Please don't go." said a red hair man to a raven haired man."Don't leave me." said a blonde hair man to the other raven haired man."We have to go Kyuubi." said the raven haired man."No you don't Itachi." Kyuubi said as he holded the raven in his arms."You don't have to go either Sasuke." the blonde said to him."We have no choice Naruto." Sasuke said to him. As the Uchiha had to move away for their fathers big company offer in Otogakure.

"Come on Itachi and Sasuke its time for us to go." yelled Fugaku Uchiha at his two sons." We'll be right there." they both respond. Itachi leaned close and place a kiss n Kyuubi's lips , so Kyuubi wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist and held him close til air was nessecary to them. Sasuke leaned close to Naruto and placed a kiss on his lips and he responded the same way as Kyuubi and deepen the kiss.

"Boys come the hell on!" Fugaku yelled once more at his sons."Let them have a couple of minutes honey." Mikoto said to her husband."Fine." Fugaku growled out of his mouth. He didn't approve of his sons dating the Uzumaki brothers they were getting in the way of family bussiness and were bad good for nothing trouble makers."I'll miss you." the Uchiha brothers whispered in their lovers as they walked away with looking back before leaving in their family's limosuine.

Kyuubi and Naruto tried to hold back their tears as they scene the loves of lives take off."Come on kit its time to go home." Kyuubi said as the limo toke off from both their site."Kyuubi I know their coming back." Naruto said to his older brother as they walked back to their house."How are you sure?" Kyuubi asked kind of coufuse as what his brothers getting at."Because I believe that lost love will find its way back." Naruto said with a little hope in his voice to see Sasuke again.

"True that Naruto true that." Kyuubi said as he and his brother walk down the sidewalk to see the rain has past the sky and the sun once again a rise.

Good right. Please review me - Wolf B


	2. Reunited

Their ages

At beginning

Itachi and Kyuubi -21

Sasuke and Naruto - 16

Now

Itachi and Kyuubi - 27

Sasuke and Naruto - 22

**6 years later**

Reunited

Kyuubi Uzumaki was sitting on the couch in his and his brothers house."Kyuubi your going to the store this time ok." Naruto yelled to his older brother."Alright and can you go to the cafe for me." Kyuubi respond to his little brother."Okay." said Naruto as he and Kyuubi left in their own cars. Naruto in his orange and black mustang and Kyuubi in his red and black Lamborghini. They both took off to their destinations.

**With Kyuubi**

Kyuubi got out of his car and went into the store. As he search for more ramen and food for his brother and him. Just as he was walking he started to think about Itachi. While he was walking he crashed his cart into somebody else."Sorry I was thi-." Kyuubi said as he saw the stranger he crashed into.

"Itachi?" Kyuubi asked as thouught he was dreaming.

As Itachi looked up he saw his old lover standing in front of him."Kyuubi?" Itachi questioned as he looked at the red haired man in front of him."Baby it really is you." Kyuubi said as he wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist and kissed him full on the lips. The kiss was passionate but Itachi had to pull away."Kyuubi theres something I have to tell you something." Itachi said as he showed Kyuubi his engagement ring. Kyuubi stared at the platinum band on Itachi's hand.

"Father" they heard a little boy say as he walked up to Itachi. The little boy had black hair and red eyes just like Kyuubi. Kyuubi known for a fact that Itachi dislike girls so the boy must be his."Did you get your cereal." Itachi said as he bend down to look at the little boy."Yeah." the little boy said as he showed Itachi the box."Good job Shiro." Itachi said him."Itachi who's the kids father?" Kyuubi asked with a little bit of anger in it.

**With Naruto**

Naruto walked right inside the cafe to get his and his brothers order. Just when he was walking in he started thinking about Sasuke. Just as he started daydreaming about his old lover he bumped into somebody."I'm sorry that I've bu-" Naruto said before his breath was taking away when he saw who it was he bumped into.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said hoping that it was him.

As Sasuke looked at the blonde and said "Naruto is that you?"."Sasuke it really is you." Naruto said as capture Sasuke's lips in a kiss that will be broken when air was necessary. Even if the kiss was one to never forget Sasuke had to pull away from those hot moist lips of Naruto."Naruto I have to tell you something." As Sasuke also showed Naruto his engagement. Naruto could only stare at the wedding in hatred and anger.

"Dad." they heard a little boy yelled as he came towards Sasuke. The little boy had black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes like Naruto."Did you go to the bathroom Aiko." Sasuke said to the boy."Yeah Dad." said Aiko."Good job." Sasuke said to the little boy."Sasuke who's his father?" Naruto asked with a little bit of anger.

**Back with Kyuubi and Itachi**

As Itachi stared at Kyuubi he known there was no way out."He's your son Kyuubi." Itachi said to him.  
"Itachi I kno- What?" Kyuubi said to Itachi as he stared wide eyed at him."He's your child." Itachi said to him and with that Kyuubi fainted to the ground in the supermarket.

**Back with Naruto and Sasuke**

Sasuke could only stare at Naruto trying to see if he could get out of here but there wasn't anyway. "He's your son Naruto." Sasuke said also to Naruto."Sasuke you don't hav- Wait a minute what?" Naruto asked as he thought he heard wrong."Your the father." Sasuke said again to him. And with that said Naruto was out like a light in the cafe.

Like it? Review Please. - Wolf B


	3. ExLovers and Fiances

Okay here is the next chapter for Lost Love ok! - Wolf B

3 Ex Lovers and Fiances

With Kyuubi and Itachi

'Theres no way that this could be happening' Kyuubi thought in head. A splash of cold water landed on the red head as he shot up alert on the supermarket floor."Who what where?" Kyuubi said as he got off the floor."Kyuubi are you alright?" Itachi asked as he got close to his ex lover to make sure that he didn't get any head injuries from the way he fainted in the store."Yeah I'm fine. Itachi are you serious about me having a kid?" Kyuubi asked as he looked into Itachi's eyes trying to read him out.

"Yes its true. Shiro come out theres somebody I want you meet." Itachi said to the little boy hiding behind Itachi's leg as he stared at Kyuubi. "Who is it Father?" Shiro asked slightly scared at how big Kyuubi is. "Shiro this is your Papa Kyuubi." Itachi said as he introduce them to each other. As they stared at one another with intense eyes Kyuubi knew that this kid was his.

"Wow this kid has my genes alright." Kyuubi said as he turn towards Itachi. Itachi couldn' t stop staring into Kyuubi's vermillon eyes."Itachi do you have a photo of your fiance I can see?" Kyuubi asked as he tried hold all the pain of losing Itachi in the back of his mine."Sure here." Itachi said as handed his wallet to Kyuubi to look at the picture of his future husband.

"Uhm Itachi." Kyuubi said looking at the picture with a playful glem in his eyes." Yes?" Itachi answered."Why do you have a picture of Jaws in your wallet." Kyuubi said breaking down in laughter in the supermarket. "Kyuubi thats my husband." Itachi said as he playfully punched Kyuubi in the arm." But he looks like he can be from the Blue Man Group." Kyuubi said trying to contain his laughter.

Then the next thing you know is Shiro starts laughing out lot just like his papa did a minute ago."Father I'm sorry but Papa made it funny." Shiro said as he got up off the floor."Its alright its good to know that your alright with your papa." Itachi said as he smiled a little to his son."Oh and Kyuubi I have to go alright." Itachi said to the redhead."Okay Itachi and heres my phone number so you can call me to spend time with Shiro if he wants." Kyuubi said looking at his new found son.

"Yeah." Shiro shouted as he ran towards Kyuubi and hugged his leg."Papa?" Shiro asked."Yes Shiro?" Kyuubi said to him."You own me 6 birthday gifts." Shiro said to Kyuubi as he looked up in the vermillon colored eyes just like his."You got it kit." Kyuubi said as he hugged his son one last time before Itachi took him back home."Bye Papa." Shiro said as he and Itachi left with grocery bags in their hands."Bye kit." Kyuubi yelled back as he resume his grocery shopping.

With Naruto and Sasuke

"Ugh" Naruto said as he came back to consciousness. "Glad to see that your finally awake Dobe." Sasuke said as he sat in a chair drinking some coffee."No thanks to you teme." Naruto shot back at Sasuke. "Naruto I'm sorry okay." Sasuke with a sincere face."Its alright Sasuke so wheres my offspring at?" Naruto asked excited to see his own child."Aiko come here your Daddy wants to see you." Sasuke said as little boy exited the bathroom and sat down to the table with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Aiko this is your Daddy Naruto." Sasuke told them as they looked at each other for the first time."Whats up kido?" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I'm good Daddy." Aiko smiled showing off his fangs just like Naruto has. "Nice fangs Aiko I have the same too." Naruto said showing Aiko his own fanged teeth."Dad Daddy has the same teeth as me." Aiko said to Sasuke."You also have the same colored eyes too." Sasuke pointed out to him.

"Sasuke do you mind if I look at your future husband." Naruto asked with a little hurt in voice. "Sure Dobe." Sasuke as he took out a oicture of his fiance and showed to Naruto."He looks like Dexter with silver hair Sasuke." Naruto said snickering with Aiko about how his future stepfather looks."Haha Dobe me and Aiko got to leave now so goodbye Naruto." Sasuke said as he sat up with Aiko getting ready to leave the cafe until he felt a hand tug him back down to his sit.

"Sasuke I want you to have my number if you and Aiko want to come over and hang out or if you want to catch up like old times." Naruto said as he handed the younger Uchiha a paper with his digits on it."Will see Dobe will see." Sasuke said walking out of the cafes doors."See ya Daddy." Aiko yelled catching up with his Dad."See ya Aiko." Naruto said as he picked up his and his brothers orders from the cafe.

'Don't worry baby you'll be back in my arms once again.' Naruto and Kyuubi thought as they waited for their ex-lovers to call their cells to spend time with their sons.

Sorry it took too long. The freakin finals were horroiable. Please review me if you think I should conutine and also the next chapter is going to explain how Itachi and Sasuke became pregnant so its goin to be flashback lemons but anywho please review. ~Wolf B~


	4. Strolling Down Memory Lane

Sorry this chapter took so long I was thinking about my other stories but anywho here is the next chapter to Lost Love. ~Wolf B~

4 Strolling Down Memory Lane

As soon as Itachi and Shiro got home they saw Sasuke and Aiko waiting for them at the front door."Sasuke whats wrong?" Itachi asked his little brother."I saw Naruto today at the cafe." Sasuke said looking down at the ground like it was something interesting."That interesting I ran into Kyuubi at the supermarket." Itachi said as Sasuke look up at his with his eyes widen to surpise."Itachi I came to ask you can we spend the night over here while Kabuto is away." Sasuke asked him.

"Sure Sasuke. Kisame is also away." Itachi and Sasuke knowing that their finaces our away on bussiness. As Itachi, Sasuke, and their sons walked into Itachi's house Sasuke said to his brother "I'm going to bed now okay." Itachi nodded to his head and told him "I'll watch some tv well Shiro and Aiko can play some games Shiro's room. Alright Shiro?" Shiro said yes to his father and took his cousin up stairs to play some videogames.

With Itachi

As Itachi laid down on the sofa in his just staring up at the ceiling thinking about how him and Kyuubi always were in each others pants or just hanging out at the park. There was one time when there was a thunderstrom and he and Kyuubi decided to watch a movie and it led to another thing.

He remebmers the whole thing like it was yesterday.

_As Kyuubi and Itachi were sitting on the couch at Itachi's mansion while Sasuke and his parents are away on bussiness. The sounds of rain pouring on the mansions roof came pouring down to the ground."Kyuubi do you know where Sasuke is?" Itachi asked Kyuubi as they conutine to watch a girl get her cellphone shoved down her throat by the killer."He's with Naruto at my house babe." _

_Kyuubi said turning himself from the movie and started looking at Itachi._

_As Itachi nodded he decided to laid down on Kyuubi's chest not noticing that he rubbed his backside against the front of Kyuubi's jeans."You shouldn't have done that 'Tachi." Kyuubi whispered into Itachi's ear seductively."What are you talking ab-" but Itachi's sentence was cut short went he felt Kyuubi press his warm lips against his in a deep kiss. Licking the bottom of Itachi's lips asking for entrance he got his wish._

_Searching inside of Itachi's mouth licking at every corner all Kyuubi wanted to do was fuck Itachi into the couch til he the only thing he'll remember is his name. Pulling his lips away from Itachi he started planting kisses and love bites down Itachi's neck to show everyone even Itachi whos the only one to make him shiver and moan like this. Getting in the way of his journey was Itachi's shirt. Letting a soft growl out Kyuubi quickly got his and Itachi's shirt off._

_Looking down at the lean muscle Itachi has making him tough to fight if he has to. Bending down taking one of his nipples in his mouth and started rubbing the other one. Making sure that Itachi's nipples were nice and hard Kyuubi move down lower to Itachi's navel and stuck his tongue on the to keep moving down until he reached th top of Itachi's jeans. Pulling Itachi's and his pants off Kyuubi went back down to his lover silk black boxers.._

_Sliding a hand inside the boxers Kyuubi grabbed Itachi's hard cock and started stroking it.__"Please stop teasing me Kyuubi." Itachi asked breathlessly as Kyuubi stopped stroking __him and removed his boxers. Getting down on his knees Kyuubi licked Itachi's cock from_

_the base to tip with his tongue."Oh God...Kyuubi just get to it I want to cum from your cock inside me.''Itachi moaned breathlessly. Who was Kyuubi to denine such a request._

_Letting Itachi's cock fall from his lips Kyuubi started search for the lube in the drawer right next to the couch. After finding the tube Kyuubi appilied a decent amount on his fingers _

_and stuck two fingers into Itachi's warmth tight heat. Searching for his lovers sweet spot while thrusting his fingers in and out of Itachi."Shit."Itachi groaned as Kyuubi finally found his lovers pleasure button._

_Removing his fingers which release a whimper of disppoint from Itachi about his lovers fingers being removed. As Kyuubi lined his cock to Itachi's puckered entrance and slowly sled inside the intense warmth of his lover. Waiting for his lover to get use of his size Kyuubi felt Itachi moving his ass to let him know that hes ready for him. After the signal Kyuubi started thrusting into Itachi with such passion you can hear the couchs legs scraping against the floor._

_Feeling both of their climaxes nearing Kyuubi slowed down his thrusting so he and Itachi can enjoy their orgasmic high together. As Kyuubi looked down at Itachi with his hair out of its ponytail Kyuubi knew that this man was his one and only. Lowering his head Kyuubi placed on Itachi's lips as he increased his thrusts and swallowed Itachis moan as they came together._

_Pulling his soft cock out of Itachi and collapsed right on top of him."Itachi?'' Kyuubi asked as he started regaing his breath."Hmm?" the tired Uchiha replied to his red haired lover."I want you to never leave my side."Kyuuubi said as he lifted himself up on his elbows staringat Itachi."Never will that Kyuubi." Itachi said as he started to drift off to sleep."Good." Kyuubi as laid his head down on Itachi's chest and joined him in sleepful bliss._

With Sasuke

Sasuke laid there in the guest room bed thinking about Naruto and him were always just fighting or hugging kissing in front of their parents how his father detest Naruto and Kyuubi for taking away his obeident sons from him to raise as perfect business ceos just like him.

How can his father think that him moving away would take away both his sons happiness and love just like that. Their mother wouldn't even sit up for her sons defense when their oh so loveble father would verbally abuse them when they were children

She would just send a look of pity and sorrow over her sons when they walked away from their father with tears almost falling from their eyes. Naruto was Sasuke's savior as well as Kyuubi was Itachi's savior. After moving away from Konoha their father got into a bad car accident that ended his life. After that his mother, God rest her soul, went into depression and withered away to nothing and died from lack of food and hydration for the lost of her husband

A few months after that Itachi and Sasuke gave birth to their sons Shiro ShiShi Uchiha-Uzumaki and Aiko Minato Uchiha-Uzumaki.

"_I remember when Aiko was conceived" _Sasuke thought on how him and Naruto were just strolling though the park then the weather change to thunder stroms and rain. And how Naruto made love to he in the rain under the giant in the park.

_"Sasuke come here look" Naruto said he placed his switchblade back in his pant pocket._

_Sasuke started walking towards the oak tree where Naruto is standing next to."Look at what Dobe." Sasuke said looking at his blond lover. Naurto pointed to the carving on the tree_

_Naruto + Sasuke said on the tree."Sasuke don't you like it." Naruto turned towards the raven just to get pushed up against the tree and kiss on his lips. The kiss was full of love and passion. __When they finally stop the lip lock Sasuke looked into his lovers eyes and said _

_"Naruto its nice." After that was said rain drops started to fall from the sky and started landing on the two young lovers."Sasuke you want ot try something new." Naruto leaned down in whispered into his lovers ear. Sasuke could tell just by the way his lovers voice was dripping with lust it he was turned on."What do you have in mind Naruto." Sasuke to his lover who just grinned at him. Naruto turned their rows so Sasuke was up against the tree._

_"How do you feel about me making love to you in the rain." Naruto said as he started to see rain drops sliding down his lovers neck just wanting to plant kiss down his neck. Sasuke couldn't respond but he could only nodded to his lovers idea. Having his lovers approval Naruto started to remove Sasuke dark blue shirt form his pale lean body_

_After that task was done more driplets of rain water started covering both of their bodies. Naruto was memiorized by the driplets sliding down his lovers body til they reach the top of Sasuke's jeans. Bending down and licking uo the remaining driplets Naruto reached the top of his lovers jeans. Unbuttoning the younger Uchiha from his jean prison _

_Naruto reached around placed his hand inside Sasuke's rear and searched for the puckered entrance of his lover. Finally founding where it is he push his finger slowly inside."My fingers are wet from the rain pouring down on us." Naruto said as he started pumping more fingers into his slightly older lover._

_Done with preping his lover Naruto stripped Sasuke of his jeans and pushed down his til they were passed his knees. Flipping Saske around so pale rear was towards Naruto. Spreading his lover's cheeks open Naruto saw the twitching puckered entracne gaping at him in need._

_Gathering some of the rain drops in his hand Naruto use it as makeshift lube for himself. Placing his shaft towards Sasuke's entrance Naruto slowly pushed in his lover with ease. Feeling the rain drops soaking their bodies and their love making in the mix was a perfect feeling of hot and cold._

_Getting the signal to go faster Naruto started thrusting harder and faster into his lover. Sasuke was chanting 'Naruto' like a mantra. Feeling his release coming Naruto reached around grabbed Sasuke's member and started stroking him. With the scream of their names and the Sound of lightning and thunder hitting the ground they both climax Sasuke on the tree and Naruto's hand and Naruto deep inside Sasuke._

_"Holy Shit that was amazing." Naruto panted as he slumped down against his lover and pulling his hand covered with Sasuke's cum to his mouth and licking the remains of it off."We should get out of this bad weather." Sasuke as he felt Naruto pull out of him and a little of his cum slidding down his leg. When the two were both dress. Naruto turned towards Sasuke._

_"Sasuke I'm happy that you came into my life." Said as he placed a kiss on Sasuke cheek."Me too Naruto." Sasuke said as Naruto and him walked he to hand back to Naruto's house._

_Neither Uchiha or Uzumaki knowing that this might be their final days with their lovers._

2011 words :). I hope this could make up for not updating in a love time and please review. - Wolf B


End file.
